prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Megumi Akishino (anime)
Megumi Akishino (秋篠 めぐみ Akishino Megumi) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Her alter ego is Rainbow Spain (レインボースペイン Reinbō Supein). Appearance Megumi has straight dark blonde/golden hair styled into pigtails tied with orange bows. Her skin is fair. She has golden eyes and wears orange ribbon-shaped earrings. During Spring/Summer, she is seen in puffed sleeve orange dress with frills at the end. Her footwear are white socks and orange Mary-Jane shoes. For Autumn/Winter, her outfit consists of white hoodie jacket with the word "Nyan" and a pocket shaped like cat's face. She also wears orange skirt, yellow stockings, and orange fur boots. Personality A stereotypical Pop idol, Megumi is very cheerful, but can be a slight childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Off-stage, Megumi is a comedian, which leads to her telling jokes often. She is usually happy, but because of her role in the game, her emotions fluctuate whilst she tells stories. She is a forgiving character, even cheerily explaining who he is if the player forgets. The character can be seen as ambitious, as in manga she realises her dream of becoming a professional comedian and works at the theatre. Background Megumi is Spanish origin. Although she is often lonely and pampered, she developed great color and design sense from her mother, who is a talk show host. Megumi also known as an idol born into the skin of comedians. She enroled into Vineyard Private Academy due to her admiration for Sonata. Etymology Akishino (秋篠): Aki (秋篠) means "autumn" while Shino (篠) means "rope". Megumi (めぐみ) means "blessing". Relationships Her Teammates Sonata Otome: Megumi likes Sonata, and constantly following her around, even addressing her as Sonata-san (そなた さん). Lea Ijuuin: Fellow member of SE Latin. Saki Kurumizawa: Fellow member of SE Latin. Saki gave Megumi the nickname "Chicha Naranja", which means "Little Orange" in Spanish language, because of Megumi's orange color scheme. Reina Takamori: Megumi and Reina seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Reina. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Reina's first reaction to Megumi was or if she knows that Megumi is a comedian. Reina seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Megu-san". In Episode 107, she and Megumi are teamed up and their group being the winner. Haruno Aida: Haruno and Megumi are members of SE Latin. The two get along pretty well, Haruno was one of the few that was immediately friendly with Megumi when she first arrived. She indirectly helped Megumi want to become an idol when the two worked on a TV show together. Haruno was also one of the first few to say that Megumi should join SE Latin after they all sang together and was thrilled that she joined, she also pleaded with Ueda with the rest of SE Latin to allow Megumi to join, which worked after they performed for her. Germanic Shiori Yumehara: Megumi was shocked speechless when she first found out in a phone conversation with Reina that Shiori gives her a lucky fortune. Angela Sakuragi: She loves to watch Megumi's comedy show. Chieri Yamakawa: Their relationship started out promising, but due to the noticeable subtext between Reina and Mayuri, Chieri quickly became jealous of the two and fabricated a somewhat hostile rival with Megumi whenever they encounter each other. Paola Himeko: Megumi was the first tenant who met and befriended the chocolatier Paola. Her exuberance is mostly the reason Paola grew out of her initially shy deposition earlier in the story, and the pair are virtually inseparable. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri finds Megumi amusing and she loves to bring it up. She is normally kind and compliments her often, but she still remains honest and will tell her the truth about thing or if she gets too worked up. In return, Megumi will mock Mayuri for not being very smart, but tries to use kind words when doing so. Someone else Freja Moroboshi: Freja respects Megumi, but she thinks that Megumi is too impudent. Chloe Novak: Her relationship with Chloe is friendly, since Megumi is the person who gave her the nickname "Kurowa". Hanami Nishikawa: There are some interactions between the two, along with moments of flustering, that even signals possible subtext between the good friends. Schedule Megumi lives and works at Rainbow Theatre. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take a short afternoon break outside everyday. On Stormy weather, she will stay inside house at all. Trivia *Birthday: 10 July *Brand: Rainbow City *It is hinted at several times that she has an older brother, and it appears he treats her badly due to her bad jokes. *In English dub, her name is Mariana Sanchez. *In game, one of the easiest gifts to increase friendship with her is all types of oranges. *In game, she is the author of a book called Megumi the Colorful Joker. *Megumi has been interested in comedy films since she was young. *If Megumi ever had a boyfriend, her ideal type will be "a boy who acts humorous and kind". Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Latin Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols